Kiss
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: (Rewritten) One Shots of Sakura and Itachi with kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura hid behind her mother's dress as she watched her knock on the glossy wooden, oak door. The main reason she was hiding was because they were knocking on the door of her most hated classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't like him for many reasons, but his temper tantrums whenever she beat him at something was the main one.

The first time she had beat Sasuke was at the beginning of the school year and they had to show their teacher what they remembered from the previous grade. Now, like the good little girl Sakura was, she studied even while they were on summer vacation. She had learned many new jutus and couldn't wait to show off.

Their new teacher, Iruka- Sensei, had told everyone that they had to make a clone of anyone they knew. Naruto was first to volunteer. He made the hand signs correct from what she could tell...but the aftermath wasn't so pretty. Right there in front of them was a clone of Iruka-Sensei, but this Iruka had huge lips, bulging eyes, and pudgy arms and legs. Sensei just sighed and sent him back to his seat.

The next one was Sasuke, who happened to decide that he wanted to make a clone of his big brother, Itachi. He did the hand signs and smoke filled the space next to him. When it cleared, everyone thought it was actually his brother. Well, not me or Sensei, we could tell because the eyes were green not black or red for the Sharigan.

While everyone else did their's I was deciding what to do and it hit me after I recalled a book I was reading about a month ago. As I stood up front I grinned slightly and did the correct hand signs. I listened to the gasps of my classmates was they saw what was in the smoke besides me. My grin got even bigger when I turned and saw Iruka-Sensei's face. His eyes were almost as big as Naruto's clone were. There, standing right beside me, was the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Hokages. I knew what they had looked like since I saw a picture of each of them in _Konoha History_.

"THAT'S NO FAIR!"Yelled Sasuke, "YOU SAID ONLY PEOPLE WE KNOW!" I sighed and knew that this wasn't going to be the last of it.

"Well, Sasuke is right, Sakura, " Iruka-Sensei said, " I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a zero."

"WHAT!? But WHY?" I asked in horror.

"I did say that you had to make a clone of people that you know," he replied, getting ready to write down the failing grade.

"But I DO know them!" I protested, " Everyone here should know them. After all, they are our Hokages and besides, you didn't say if we had to know them personally!" Sensei stopped the movement of his pen and thought about it for a second. Though it seemed like hours for me, I could practically feel sweat pouring down my forehead. Then, ever so slowly, he smiled and nodded his head.

" I suppose you're right. and from the look of the clones, you get a A+" I smiled triumphantly and skipped back to my seat, Sasuke glaring at me all the way.

I jerked myself from the memory when the door opened and reviled Sasuke's mother. I never knew her name so I would always refer to her as 'Auntie', since she was loving just like my aunt was. I was about to jump up and give her a huge hug when I saw a boy of 13 beside her. He had long hair and cold-looking black eyes with a sparkle of mischief in them. Two scar-like lines ran down from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks making him seem more mature then most his age.

"Mikoto!" I heard my mother exclaim, now knowing what her name was, "It's so great to see you again! And this must be Itachi, Sakura's future husband"

'yeah...future husband...kay...wait..WHAT!?' My eyes nearly popped out of my head when it dawned on me what my mother was saying. Now true, I'm only 8 years old, but I was WAY smarter then most kids. I could have already been through school but I wanted to stay and make friends.

I looked up quickly at the boy called Itachi and saw that he was eyeing me with distaste in his eyes. Narrowing my own, I sent a glare at him and looked back up to Auntie, who I shall now dub Auntie Miko. I put on my most innocent face and gave her a bone crushing hug. Laughing as she caught me and spun me around.

"Nice to see you again Sakura-Chan, " Auntie Miko laughed, " Now, your mother and I have very important business to talk about, so we're gonna leave you with Itachi till we're done." My mouth dropped in disbelief as they walked away and left me with the...thing. I sighed and looked around, coming to a stand still as I saw him watching me.

"It's not polite to stare, ya know."

"Hn"

"...Whatever, you're not worth my time." I said as I walked off, leaving him behind with a stunned look on his face. I chuckled lightly in my head and walked to the garden in the backyard. It had always calmed me down as I smelled the scent of flowers in bloom. Smiling, I sat under a cherry blossom tree, the same tree that I got my namesake from, and stared at the clouds. Soon, however, my view was blocked as somebody came and stood over me.

"Do you mind?" I growled as I saw the person sit beside me.

"Hn"

"And I just got the hell away from you too." I saw him look down at and before I knew it, I had a sore forehead and his fingers were right where it hurt.

"What the HELL was THAT for!?" Another flick.

"STOP THAT!" Flick

"I'm warning you..." ...flick...

"Itachi..."...

...

...

...flick.

Finally having enough, I 'calmly' but quickly grabbed his finger and used a teeny, tiny bit of my insane strength and bent it all the way back. Hearing a satisfying popping sound, I knew that I broke his finger. My smile soon turned to a frown however, when I saw him jerk it back into place. The bastard not even flinching as he did so. He turned back to me and smirked, but that was all it took for me to lose it.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!?"

"Hn."

"THAT'S IT!" I jumped on him, fully intending on sending him to a hospital. He caught me quickly and held me in what could only be called a bear hug of death.

"It seems that this marriage arrangement might not be so bad after all..." I stilled as I heard him speak. His grip had loosened on me so I was able to turn around and ask him what the hell he meant. But as I did I felt a small peck on my sore forehead. Slowly, he set me on the ground and walked inside. I watched as he disappeared from my sight, my hand going to my head.

"...WHAT THE HELL!?"

 **'He's damn hot though.'**

'INNER!'

(inside)

Itachi chuckled as he hear her outburst and walked into the kitchen that held his mother and Mebuki Haruno. The two women tried to act as natural as possible, but he could tell that they had just scrambled back into their seats as he walked in.

'Yes, this might not be so bad...'


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno was a very powerful and well respected kunoichi, with a fiery temper that many are scared of. At the age of 13, Sakura could already bring an entire mountain down with a single flick of her finger. Her teammates and constant companions are Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked at Sakura with love in his eyes as he watched her talk to Neji about some mission he had recently completed with his team. He glared at the white eyed Hyuuga as he smiled slightly at Sakura. The Kyuubi snarled inside Naruto as he saw what was happening through the boy's eyes. His feelings for the pink haired girl were possessive as he had watched her grow throughout the years. Sakura was like a daughter to him. Naruto grimaced as they continued talking and went back to his happy place...his ramen bowl.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and then at Sakura. The pink haired girl was laughing and smiling at the Hyuuga, not even paying any attention to him. Sakura was HIS and no one, not even Naruto's or his overbearing brother's. Sasuke glared at his ramen bowl as he remembered the deal between his parents and her's. For some STUPID reason, they decided to arrange a marriage between Sakura and his brother, Itachi.

'Itachi doesn't deserve her,' he thought, 'He's always off on missions and never around her unlike me. Hn, at least I can get her to like me and not him, then maybe the deal will change to me and her.'

Sakura laughed as Neji described what happened to Lee as he accidently drained a WHOLE bottle of SAKE. She could barely breathe. Lee had always been a little out there, but never in her right mind, could she believe that he willingly raided Ino's closet and tried on every. Single. Dress.

Her laughter quieted down and she smiled at Neji. She knew that he wanted something more then friendship but she just couldn't give that to him. She was in love with Sasuke, even if the cold Uchiha didn't realize it. Her parents may have arranged a marriage with Uchiha Itachi but her heart belonged to his little brother, Sasuke.

"Sakura," A deep, soft voice whispered into her ear, "did you miss me?" Sakura spun around in shock as he faced her fiancee, Itachi. She raised an eyebrow as his infamous smirk crept it's way on his face.

"Can I help you Uchiha-San?" She asked coolly. Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he looked her over.

"Uchiha-San? Come now, Sakura, I thought we were closer then that." He chuckled, "Now, maybe we can talk somewhere more...private?" he looked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"NO WAY BUDDY! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO SAKURA-CHAN, THEN YOU CAN SAY IT IN FRONT OF US! HER TEAMMATES!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement with him. Itachi raised a lone eyebrow and smirked.

"If you wish Naruto-San." Itachi said coolly. Slowly he turned Sakura's face towards his own stared into her eyes. "Seeing as how they won't let you go, I'll tell you now, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as he said her name slowly and deliberately. Naruto and Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha as stared into their team mate's eyes.

"I look forward to our future wedding," he whispered as his lips quickly descended upon hers. Sakura's eyes widened and slowly started to close. Her feelings for Sasuke draining to the back of her mind as Inner filled it with thoughts of Itachi.

"Get AWAY from HER!" Sasuke snarled as he pulled his brother away from the pink haired girl. Itachi chuckled slightly as he watched her dazed expression.

"I'll see you later, Sa-ku-ra-Chan." He said as he disappeared in a flock of black ravens.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Naruto cried as he hugged Sakura.

"...I don't know, Naruto...I just don't know..." she responded, her gaze drifted slowly to where Itachi was standing a little while ago. Sasuke growled and stalked off as Naruto took Sakura home.


End file.
